


What Do You Fall For?

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Backstory, Deadpool has a soft spot for teenagers, Father Figure, Father Figure Deadpool, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Wipe, No romantic realtions, Other, Platonic Relationship, Please Kill Me, Rescue, Song Inspired, Stand in dad, a little bit of hurt/comfort, amniesa, idk man, mostly inspired by Mumford and Sons songs, no romantic relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieon had his memory wiped, he was also stolen from the government by Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is my first ever post on Ao3!! I hope you enjoy, because I sure didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very first post on ao3!  
> big thanks to @babyboymatt for helping me out with this one. :,)

They awoke to complete and utter pitch black darkness.

"Where am I?"

The words sounded almost raspy. Their vocal chords felt tired, like they had been yelling too much.

"Hello?"

The attempt of speech was louder this time, and they tried to regain memories that they already knew were lost for good.

"Hello," the response came a minute later, causing them to jump. They try to locate the source of the voice, standing slowly. They prepare themselves for a fight, but it would be unnecessary.

"Who's there?"

They sounded more assertive this time, and wasn't sure if they had meant to.

"Honestly, if I told you, you might not like it."

They were silent after the response, unsure of what to say.

"I can't place your voice, nor do I remeber much. I'm sure it will do harm to me."

A small laugh sounds from behind them, and they tense up.

"Well, I guess that might be good, but making yourself sound more intelligent than you are don't," the stranger laughs lightly again, from their left this time, "I'm your rescue team. Call me Deadpool."

Rescue team? Why would they need that? Still unsure, they shuffle their feet, trying to pinpoint Deadpool's voice.

"Deadpool? Nice to meet you, I guess. When I get... rescued, can you answer some questions for me?"

His name did, in fact, ring familiar in the back of their mind, but they didn't know from where or when.

"Alright. You'll be out in a jiffy."

They tried again to pinpoint Deadpool's voice, as he kept moving around them and it was throwing them off guard, and then there was blinding light. They staggered backward, squeezing their eyes shut.

"Shit! Now I'm bli—"

A hand covered their mouth. A gloved hand, at that. They almost threw up at the putrid stench that filled his senses. Eyes still clamped shut, they struggled against what they assumed was Deadpool's grip.

"Hey, small one, it's just your friendly neighborhood Deadpool," he murmured, quiet behind them, "now stop squirming. it tickles."

Frowning against Deadpool's hand with confusion and slight disgust, they then felt Deadpool's hand lift off of their mouth. They inhaled sharply, trying to be rid of the nasty stench that came from Deadpool. They staggered forward, away from him.

"Hey, you alright? You look like you're gagging on something."

They slowly wrench open their eyes, turning to face Deadpool, and then they saw the guards. Apparently, there had been guards at their door, but now they had been skewered by two katanas, and the door was just sitting, open.

"You killed them?"

"No, my swords did."

They shot a glare at him, but not before questions balled up in his head and his throat.

"I still have questions, you know."

"I do know. You told me. But let's get out of this hellhole first."

Motioning for them to follow him, Deadpool grabbed a gun and started to lead them out of the wretched-smelling place. As the man in red lead them toward the exit, they couldn't help but feel on edge. They couldn't help but glance around every second.

But even their eyes didn't manage to catch a surprise ambush.

They were grabbed from behind, and so was Deadpool. They heard Deadpool swearing and his gun going off, but they struggled with the one that had grabbed them as they were being dragged away. A curse was thrown out again as Deadpool took a bullet, and fear jolted through them as the grabbed their captor's face from behind them. The guard screamed and dropped him. 

They hit the ground, too much adrenaline pulsing through them to be wonder why they had inflicted pain like that. They hadn't touched his eyes, or anything that would have hurt him severely. 

Either way, they glanced around wildly and scrambled to find a hiding place. When they found one, their breathing was frantic and they pulled their knees to their chest, trying to calm down as the sound of gunshots and various other noises echoed and ricocheted down the corridor. 

The fighting stopped, after a while. They weren't sure if thief rescuer was even alive, honestly, and tried to stay hidden. If Deadpool died, they would have to get out themselves, right? They could steal a gun or five and force their way out. They stood shakily, and turned the corner —

"Augh! Hey kid, what was that for?"

"Deadpool? You're alive?" They stepped back, eyes widening as they looked up to their rescuer. "But you were shot, miltiple times, you should be—"

"—Stop right there, you know what I said about questions. They can come when we get to a safer place."

They were too bewildered and scared to argue, and Deadpool seemed relived because of it. 

"Besides, we're almost out of here, anyway, just follow me and don't get lost."

They nodded, following closely behind Deadpool as they slowly and stealthily made their way out of the building. As they stepped out of the grim place and into an alleyway, cold air hit them in the face, and it was quite pleasant. 

"Alright, stay close."

The city was big and bustling with so many people, and they couldn't fathom how many of them there were as Deadpool lead them down sidewalks and through alleyways. They kept close to the man in red, and soon enough they made it too their destination.

Deadpool's apartment.


	2. Inside the Batcave (Which is totally a weird thing to say because this is Marvel?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character names himself, and Deadpool starts the whole "taking care of a kid who I technically stole from the government" thing and it's kinda difficult, but hey, what can you do?

To say the least, it was a mess. But it was a kind of mess that really wasn't so bad, as if Deadpool were trying to clean up bu gave up halfway through every time he tried to clean it up. They noted the strong smell of vanilla that was hiding the scent of Mexican food. Trash had been moved into one pile, three bags of it next to the trash can in the kitchen.  
They looked around a bit more, eyebrow raised, as Deadpool walked into the kitchen area.  
"Deadpool, how come you were shot, but I don't see any wound?"  
Deadpool only sighed and looked from them to the door.  
"Shut the apartment door, would ya? Sit down, make yourself at home. I have some frozen chimichangas I'm gonna make, want some?"  
"No." They had no appetite after the recent events that occurred today, and their mind was swimming with questions and confusing thoughts.  
Deadpool made his food and sat down next to his guest, who had decided to sit on the couch. As a reaction, the guest in question decided to scoot away from the mercenary. Another question left their mouth, as if they couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"What's my name?" They were staring at the floor.  
"Depends. What gender do you wanna be?" He spoke with his mouth full, the mask only pulled up to almost his nose, and his guest cringed.  
"Male."  
"Well, if you change your mind, you can always flip it around one way or another, so don't worry if you have second thoughts." Deadpool looked over and the boy next to him, who shrugged, slightly confused.  
"Well," the mercenary spoke around a mouthful of chimichanga, "at least now, we can pick out a name."  
"Wait, you have no idea what my name is?"  
"Why do you think I'm asking you to pick one?  
"Fine." He sat a thought for a moment while Deadpool ate, but it was Deadpool who spoke first. "How about Rin? Or maybe Victor?" "No, I was thinking Leon." "Wait, why not spell it weird, like L-I-E-O-N?" "Why not? Lieon it is." He sighed and leaned back on the couch. He now had a name and a gender. It still didn't answer any of his questions, though, and he didn't like the feeling it left in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my horrid fic.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, that's the whole first chapter! honestly, I'm under the impression you guys won't like it, please prove me wrong.  
> the next chapter is coming soon, I swear.


End file.
